Surprise Visit
by Pretty-little-fan-girl
Summary: Brittany surprise Santana for the weekend in New York. She hopes to get the love of her life back. Mentions of klaine. Summery sucks. My second fic. Rated M later Chapters.. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I do not own Glee_. All things Glee belong to Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Brittany was nervous, She was making her way up to the loft. The loft where her love was waiting for her. She had called Kurt and Rachel to let them know, her plan. Kurt jump with **joy and Glee.** Kurt _"This is going to make Satan's day_. I just love romance. Brittany makes her up to the loft door. Brittany heart was beating so fast. This was it, she had to show Santana she love her. She knee what she did was the right thing by telling Santana to follow her dreams, but she knew to Santana it was like she chose another boy over her. Truth was She broke up with Sam, before she told Santana to follow her dreams to New York. Sam being Sam understood. They both decided to stay friends. Sam knew he couldn't compare to that sassy Latina. Sam and Mercedes had reconnected after Mr. Shue's Wedding not Wedding. Brittany knocks on the loft door. Kurt is at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Kurt smiles, "Santana can you get that." Brittany waits at the loft door with a huge smile on her face. Santana "_LadyHummel I was in the shower, are you that..._" Santana couldn't get the words out her mouth, standing in front of her the love her life, her best friend. A smile appears on Santana face, "_Hey Britt_". Brittany screams surprise and give Santana a hug, they hold each for a while. Kurt "**_Surprise surprise_**, _Britt what are you doing here_? ." Kurt couldn't hide the excited smile on his face. Kurt is a sucker for romance. Santana "_sneaky sneaky LadyHummel, _smiles what can I say Satan I'm a sucker for .. Kurt walks into his room, to leave the lovers to talk. Santana "_Britt what are you doing here?_" Brittany "_I really miss you Santana and wanted to see you" _Santana_ "I'm glad that you're here_. _Thats all that matters_." Brittany reaches out for Santana hand and link their pinkies. Both of them sit on the couch and Santana tells about how time in New York. Brittany tells her about school. Brittany couldn't help but stare at Santana lips, Brittany licked her lips and leaned down to kiss Santana. Santana was taken by surprise "_Britt what are_ _you doin_, She is caught off by Brittany lips again. Santana returned the kiss. Britt pulls away " _I broke up with Sam before the wedding, I broke with him before you left Lima, I couldn't tell you because, I knew you would stay in Lima and you don't belong there." " You belong here Santana, I only went to Mr Shue's wedding not wedding as as friend."_ Brittany gives santana a small peck on the lips, Brittany "_Santana you know I will always choose you, you're my soulmate and best friend. What more can I ask for_. Santana smiles that Brittany smile " _Britt you are too smart, I love you so much,_ both have their foreheads press together, tears are coming down their faces, Santana "_I'm so lucky I'm in love with my best friend. _Brittany "_Me 2_." They spend the rest of the morning kissing and holding each other. Brittany "_Santana I'm always going to help you fulfull your dreams." _Santana" _I know Britt Britt, that's what a partnership is, I can always count on you to believe in me. You're too smart Britt_. Brittany_ "I know, my awesome girlfriend told me that."_ Santana " _Your girlfriend_?" Brittany "_Always and forever, we're Brittana_" Kurt Yells please stop all this cuteness, I miss Blainers. All three laugh. Santana "_LadyhHummel you should call him_" Brittany "you guys are klaine you're meant to be, us unicorns are going to run New York this fall. Santana looks at Brittany "what do you mean Britt Britt?" Brittany "_Oh I forgot to tell you San, I got accepted to NYU Dance Program, full scholarship, I'm also looking into their journalism program._" Santana leans over gives Brittany a sweet lady kiss. "_Can you be more perfect. My girlfriend is amazing, right LadyhHummel? _Kurt _"Yeah yeah, on the phone with Blainers. _Brittany_ "Santana I'm looking forward to our future together" _Santana_ "me too babe like the song say, we're taking on the world together, you are the best thing that ever going to be mine." _They share a passionate kiss_. _Kurt_ "get a Room!" _Santana and Britt stare at each other and make their way to Santana's room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I do not own Glee._

* * *

Kurt on the phone Blaine, "_Blaine I know I miss you too. _Kurt lets out a laugh. _"tell me about it, Mr Shues wedding failure. Yes we are the only good thing out that weekend." _Kurt walks out his room, he stops and make a face (_oh fuck yeah... Righ there Santan...). Blaine on the phone " I guess those two made up" (Brit. ..ittt..) _Kurt _"uh yeah, it's sucks not having walls"._

_Santana and Brittany kisses start get heated as they make their way to her room. Brittany pushes Santana down on the bed. Brittany climbs on top of Santana, Brittany kisses santana lips, their tongues fight for control. They pull away breathing heavily . Santana I love you, I love you too Britt. Brittany start kissing and licking on Santana neck, Santana lets out a soft moan. Santana misses the feel of Britt's long tongue against her skin. "Oh mmmmhhh.." Brittany bites down on Santana neck, god that drives Santana nutes. Santana feels herself getting wetter and wetter. Brittany makes her way back to Santana lips_

Kurt "_I know I know Blaine, I want you here too, I told you I trust you now, I want to be with you Devon, heehee, yes I just called you Devon. _Kurt they still at it _(moan Britt III lovee Youu...) ok Blaine I'm going to take our phone call outside._

_brittany travels down Santana stomach leaving wet kisses. Santana grabs the sheets, Brittany removes Santana shorts and panties, Brittany moves her tongue in and out of her, I miss how you taste Santana, mmmm... Santana couldn't stop the moans coming from her mouth... Santana flips Brittany over_

Rachel makes her way up to the loft, she bumps into Kurt, _oh Rachel you don't wanna go in there right now, _Rachel_ gives him a what are talking about look, Kurt Britt is in town remember. _Rachel_ "oh oh"_

_mmmm. San that was amazing. I believe that was four rounds Britt Britt. Brittany four amazing rounds. Santana and Brittany give each other kisses, "I love you" "I love you too Santana" Santana pulls Brittany into a embrace, "I could hold you forever" "I want you to hold me forever" Santana leave kisses on Brittany forehead before falling asleep. Brittany whispers " Santana you're the best thing that's been mine" before falling asleep. Both have smiles on their faces._

Rachel and Kurt make their way into the loft, all is quite, Kurt _well after a 1hr 1/2 guess they're finish. _Rachel_ "I'm happy for those two" I remember sophomore year Santana use to just stare at Brittany. She had this smile on her face, like Brittany is all she sees. Than she would look at me and call me a hobbit. _Kurt_ tell me about it, I got tired of those two looking at each other, it was so obvious they're were head over hills for each other. _Rachel_ speaking of head over hills for someone, you going to tell Blaine you want him back. "I'm working on it Rachel, what about Finn? "Working on it."_


	3. Chapter 3

Santana wakes up, feeling Brittany in her arms, she looks down at Brittany sleeping. God she's so beautiful, I could stare at her beautiful sleeping face forever. Brittany starts to move, she's open her eyes "Santana you're staring." Santana, "No I'm admiring the view." Santana leans down gives Brittany a peck on the lips. "Britt Britt what do you want to do?" Brittany replies what I'm doing now, spending time in your arms. Santana smiles "I'll love that." Five minutes later they make their way to the kitchen, with their pinkies locked together. "Brittany you look hot in my hoodie and sweats." Brittany blushes at the comment. She missed having her girlfriend compliment her. Brittany, "Santana this is going to be the best weekend ever, I'm happy I'm here" Santana "I'm happy you're here too." Rachel walks into the kitchen "oh what a pleasant surprise, the two love bird, "Shut it hobbit" Santana says, Brittany, "Santana play nice." Rachel "still whipped I see." " Not whipped enough to go All Lima Heights on your ass." They all laugh. Rachel "What ever you say Santana, you love me now Pezberry." Anyway Rachel says "What do you two got planed today?" Brittany, spending time in bed. "Wanky!" Brittany leans over gives Santana a passionate kiss. "I love you." " I love you too Britt Britt." Rachel replies "Would you two stop being so darn cute, but here's the thing we are all going out. Kurt "Callbacks?" Brittany have this questioning look on her face, "What's Callbacks" "Babe you'll see Santana says." Two hours later they are heading out, Kurt "Oh Britt you would love Callbacks!" " Its something like glee club but more you'll see my point." The group make their way into Callbacks at their usual table. Kurt and Rachel start chatting about which Barbara song they going to do. Santana just rolls her eyes something's never change. She looks over and sees Brittany starring at her. God I love those beautiful blue eyes. "Yes Britt?" Santana ask smiling, "Nothing Santana is just gazing at my beautiful girlfriend." "I love you" Santana yells over the music. After Kurt's performance of "His Love Makes Me Beautiful" Barbra Streisand. Santana stood up and went to the stage, "Hey I'm Santana, you guys know that. I like to sing to my girlfriend, when I'm feeling something and I can't put it into words, I sing. This is for you Britt."

"Arms" Christina Perri starts to play.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_ You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Brittany tears coming down her face, she loves when Santana sings to her. Brittany watches her girlfriend performance,

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_ I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

she looks happy up there. Brittany smiles, she knows Santana is doing what she loves. That's where Santana belongs on stage. I will always be her number one fan. I will support her no matter what. Through out the whole performance their eyes never leave each other. It's a perfect moment in time, Brittany thought. She will cherish this moment forever.

Hours later the group is leaving Callbacks. Santana "Berry is drunk as fuck, and won't shut up" Rachel "Sannntann no need" Rachel slurs her words. Drunk Berry is a funny Berry, Brittany says." When they make it into the loft, Santana make sure Rachel is safe in bed. Who would have thought her and Berry would be best friends, staying in the city together. Santana let out a laugh Goodnight hobbit. Now she can make her way to her girlfriend for some sweet lady kisses.

Next Chapter Surprise Skype from someone in Lima?

Blaine or Finn


	4. Chapter 4

Warning Britt Finds out about the wedding hookup. Disclaimer I do not own glee.

* * *

Brittany, sits in Santana's room smiling. She never been so happy in her life. As she waits for Santana to return to the room, Brittany strips down and get under covers she wants to surprise her girlfriend. Santana comes into the room "Britt Britt", she stops all she sees is a beautiful, blue-eyed blonde under the covers "Wanky!" Santana couldn't stop herself from staring, Santana strips out her clothes. Brittany licks her lips, she was so wet watching her girlfriend strip out her clothes. Santana winks at Brittany "like what you see" she whispers with lust in her voice. Brittany "I love what I see." Brittany pulls Santana under the covers and straddle her. Brittany takes Santana lips into hers. Brittany's tongue run across Santana's bottom lip, Santana opens her month, let Brittany slide her tongue in. Their kisses get heated, Brittany takes her hand grabs Santana left boob, Santana lets out a soft moan. Brittany moves from Santana lips to her neck. Santana "Bri-tt that feels amazing." Brittany pushes Santana back, she began sucking on Santana nipples "Fuucckk Brrr-ttt" Santana moans Brittany's name. Brittany take her fingers to Santana center, "you're so wet babe." Brittany let her fingers slide inside Santana, Santana moans as Brittany's long fingers slide in and out. Brittany pulls Santana into and holds her. She kisses Santana forehead she whispers "I love you." Santana replies "I love you too Britt Britt. They fall asleep in each others arms. "Buzz Buzz" Brittany wakes up to Santana's iPhone buzzing. She grabs to shut it off but notice it's from Quinn.

**Fabray: Need to talk about what happen at the wedding.** Brittany's heart sinks a little, she can't help but wonder what happen at the wedding. She remember watching Santana from a far drinking and laughing. Brittany decided to ask her in the morning.

"Blaine." Kurt smiles as he Skype's with Blaine. They have been talking all morning. "Oh Blaine, I can't believe Sue did that, wait I can." Santana comes out the room with a smile on her face "LadyHummel" "Satan, where's Britt?" Santana smiles and replies "Sleeping, I wanted to make her breakfast in bed." Kurt says "Aren't you just the hopeless romantic." Santana blushes at his comment, "anything for my Britt Britt." Santana fix Britt's favorite Lucky Charms. "Where's Berry?" Kurt who is laughing at what Blaine, "Oh you know hungover, who would have thought Rachel would turn into an alcoholic." Santana laughs at his comment.

When Santana makes her way back to her room Brittany is sitting up, Santana smiles at her "Good morning babe, I got you some Lucky Charms." Brittany looks at her with a frown on her face. "Britt what's wrong?"

Kurt continues his Skype call with Blaine."Blaine you must come visit soon." "I will soon Kurt, I want to I miss you everyday." Kurt smiles looking to Blaine's eyes "I miss you too." Kurt hears crying coming from Santana's room. He hears Britt "You slept with her?"

Brittany felt like she been punched in the heart. Santana stood there with her mouth open. Tears coming her face. "Britt" her voice cracks "I'm sorry, we weren't together." Brittany shook "she's one of our best friends Santana" Santana heart sunk, the look on Brittany's face, "Britt it didn't mean anything, I was hurting. I saw you all over Sam! It hurt." Santana walked over to Brittany and took her face into her hands "Brittany I swear it didn't mean a thing I love you." Brittany looked into Santana eyes "No Santana I don't know that, you slept with Quinn."

Kurt watches Brittany walk the room. He watches Brittany walk out the loft door crying. Kurt went into Santana's room, "she found out" Santana chokes on her words. Kurt put an arm around Santana, "Santana, I watched you and Brittany over the years. If its anything you and Brittany can make it trough anything. I remember sophomore year the way you use to look at her, the way your face let up when Brittany just looked at you." Santana hugs Kurt tighter. Kurt continues "This weekend you seem happier, you were yourself, you know why because of Brittany. Now Santana go after her don't let her walk away from a mistake you did when you were drunk." Santana wipes her eyes,"thanks Lady-Kurt.

A/N Rachel is coming back next chapter. She's a little hungover right now lol.

Brittana is endgame. I want Brittana to do a duet what song should they sing message on tumblr. forever-stelena-brittana-klaine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer I do not own glee _

* * *

Brittany felt hurt, angry, and betrayed. How could her best friends fuck, Quinn know how she feels about Santana, and Santana how could she Brittany thought. So many thoughts running through her head. She needed to walk and cool down. She can't look at Santana right now. Brittany's phone vibrates, text from Santana Brittany ignores it. She walks into a Starbucks and orders an Caramel Frappuccino. Brittany picks up her she has 6 unread text.

**San: Britt please can we talk**

**San: Brittany I love you, please answer me back**

**San:Brittany Susan Pierce! **

**San: I love You**

**San: Britt, I was hurt**

**San: you and that damn Trouty mouth.**

Brittany sat in the Starbucks replying her fight with Santana, she never yelled at Santana before. She needed to sit in the Starbucks until she was ready to talk to Santana.

Rachel finally awakes, she walks into the kitchen, she sees Santana at the table crying "Santana why are you crying, where's Brittany?" Santana sniffs "she found about Quinn and the wedding." Rachel mouth is in a O shape, she pulls Santana into a hug "Santana you have to explain to her." " Rachel I tried but she's not talking to me, and she went walking." Santana couldn't stop crying, she can't lose Brittany again not when she just got her back. Before Rachel could say anything Brittany walks into the loft. Santana rushes over to her pulls her into a tight hug. "Britt Britt I'm sorry can we please talk it out." Rachel "I'll leave so you two can talk, I got to call Finn and work on this hangover."

Santana pulls away, she starts "Brittany I'm sorry, I saw you and Sam together at the wedding and I was hurting. I felt rejected you had chosen him over me. It killed me to see you dance with him. I was drinking and Quinn was there. Babe it didn't mean a thing because it wasn't you." Santana wipes tears from her eyes. Brittany pulls Santana down on the couch. Brittany wipes a tear from her eye, she pull Santana to face her so she's looking her into the eyes. "Santana you would never be the second choice,you are always my first. I think of you before I think of myself. Santana I'm sorry if you felt that way. I couldn't be the reason, I couldn't hold you back anymore. But this Quinn thing hurts." Santana put her fingers on Brittany lips "Brittany, you could never hold me back. I love you because you make me into a better person,you always believe in me, you're a good person Britt, I'm sorry Brittany. I would keep saying it, I will sing it until you forgive me. You mean a lot to me Brittany S. Pierce. Santana leans in and give Brittany a peck on the lips. Brittany takes her pinky and locks with Santana's, she takes Santana into hers. She kisses Santana passionately. Brittany pulls away and looks into Santana eyes "I love you Santana, can we take a bath together?" Santana smile and kisses Brittany "Anything Britt Britt."

A/N Next Chapter Bath time, Duet, Brittany would have a talk with Quinn, some Klaine and so called Finchel. Sorry if its short

I need a song for Brittana duet message me some songs forever-stelena-brittana-klaine on tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer I do not own glee._

* * *

Santana pulls Brittany close to her. She pulls her into her arms. Santana could hold Brittany like this forever. Brittany grabs Santana hand and kisses it. "Britt what are you thinking about?" Brittany "Us two years ago here in New York for nationals" Brittany turns around and kisses Santana on the cheek. "Ugh Britt, I'm still piss at Berry and that kiss. I still have the Berry voodoo doll. They both laugh. Brittany smiles, shakes her head "No Santana I was talking about when we walked around Central Park." Santana blushes "Oh that, I held your hand first time in public." Brittany turns around so she's straddling Santana. She kisses Santana on the lips "Only for a second, but it was the best second of my life. Are you ready to get out? the waters getting cold." Santana and Brittany walks back to Santana's room. Brittany stares at Santana in towel, she's so beautiful. Brittany smiles she loves Santana more than anything. Santana turns around "hmmm Britt Britt you're staring." Brittany walks over and pulls Santana into a hug "You're beautiful." She take Santana's lips into hers. "Hmm" Brittany drags her hand down Santana's back. Brittany runs her tongue over Santana's bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth allows Brittany's tongue to slide in. Santana moans in Brittany's mouth. Santana grabs Brittany's towel and pulls it off. Brittany pulls off Santana towel. They make they're way over to the bed. Santana legs hit the bed. Brittany bits down on Santana lip, she lets out another moan. "Britt, Santana husked I need you now." Rachel walks in "Santana OH MY GOD, Sant I'm sorry." Rachel turns around embarrass. Santana annoyed "HOBBIT DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Santana gets up, she heads over to her dresser pulls out some shorts and a tank. Brittany stares at Santana and laughs. Santana is the cutest thing when she's all worked up and sexually frustrated. This time Rachel knocks, "Please say you're decent?" Santana lets out a breath annoyed "Yes Hobbit, come in. What do you want? Me and Britts was gett- Rachel interrupts "Santana spear me the details please. "Oh please Berry you act like you didn't enjoy the show." Santana replies. "Now what the hell did you want Berry?" Rachel rolls her eyes "umm.. Quinn text and Said she's coming to visit, and why you're not answering your phone. She'll be here in 15." Santana turns and looks at Brittany, who rolls her eyes. "Brittany" Santana says "What Santana?" Brittany snaps "your girlfriend is coming to visit you." Santana walks over to Brittany she puts her hands on Brittany's face "Britt it's not like that you know that. You're my girlfriend." "Than why is she coming to visit you?" Brittany ask. "Britt she's my friend." Santana replies. Brittany pulls Santana hands off her face "A friend that you slept with." Tears begin to fall from Brittany eyes. Santana takes her finger and wipes the tears from her eyes. Santana kisses Brittany cheek "Babe please stop crying, please" Brittany sniffs "it still hurts that you slept with her and I don't want her visiting you. Santana tell me again why her?"

Rachel and Kurt are in the kitchen "Wow Rachel you really should learn to knock" Kurt laughs. Rachel mouth is in an O shape "I'm scarred for life," Kurt bust into giggles. "It's not funny Kurt, I saw Santana's boobs and OMG." Kurt spits out the milk he's drinking his face was red for laughing so hard. Rachel throws a bagel at him. Kurt still laughing "sorry Rachel this is too funny, but you should really knock when Brittany is here. Have you talk to Finn?" Rachel rolls eyes "it's not funny Kurt, yes I talked hi earlier. He's busy with Glee Club. He might come visit soon." Rachel smiles "I really miss him, he hopes to wins nationals again." Kurt replies "Blaine does too, we talked all last night about how last year we were singing disco music and getting ready for nationals. I miss that." Both laughs, We've grown a lot since then. "We have" Rachel replies. They continue talking about the past and their futures.

"Brittany" Santana sniffs, wipes tears from her eyes "I told you why, I was hurt I didn't like seeing you with him. again it didn't mean nothing. Junior year, someone once told me its better with feelings. I've been in love with that person from the moment our pinkies locked together, the moments she smiled at me in Glee club. Brittany S. Pierce, I love you nobody else. Brittany grabs Santana hands, she lace their fingers together. Brittany leans in places a mouse kiss on her lips. "I love you too." Santana wraps her arms around Brittany, Brittany wraps her arms around Santana, Brittany could stay like this forever. She love Santana more than anybody in this world. Santana kisses Brittany cheek multiple time, she moves to Brittany lips, kisses her passionately. Santana pulls away "babe let's get something to eat." Santana and Brittany make their way to the kitchen. They find Rachel and Kurt chatting it up. "So Britt Britt what do you want to eat?" Santana ask, Brittany blushes "What ever you want to make me." The four start talking among each other, what's on the agenda for today. There is a knock at the loft door, Santana "I'll get it." She opens the door "Hi... Quinn"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Hi Quinn" Santana says. Quinn smiles "Hey, are you going to invite me inside? Santana rolls her eyes "Sure." Quinn walks into the loft her eyes land on Brittany's. Brittany stares back at Quinn. Santana walks over to Brittany gives her a kiss on the lips, "Babe be nice, lets enjoy our last day together with no drama." Rachel and Kurt stare at each other, "things just got interesting" Kurt says. Brittany looks over at Quinn, she doesn't know what to say to her. Quinn slept with her girlfriend. "Hey Quinn, are you here to sleep with my girlfriend again?" Brittany says. "Brittany!" Santana says and grabs her by the arm and pulls her into her room. "Britt, please stop, she's our friend. Come on babe you can't break up The Unholy Trinity." Brittany looks to the ground, "San...you guys broke up The Unholy Trinity the moment you guys decided to sleep together. " She pulled Santana into a hug, "But I'll be nice, for you. If she looks at you, I might go all Lima Heights on her." Santana chuckles "You're cute when you're jealous." She gives Brittany a kiss on the lips. They walk out the room and join their friends. Quinn looks over at Santana and Brittany "So... you guys are together again?" she ask her friends. Brittany looks over at "Isn't it obvious" she answers annoyed. Kurt stops arguing with Rachel to tell Brittany to retract the claws. Quinn looks down hurt "Listen Britt... I'm sorry that I slept with Santana. I was going through something's, you know I would never hurt you like that." She walks over to the girls "Britt I don't want Santana. I know you and Santana are meant to be, I know you guys. Can we enjoy this day?" Santana looks over at Brittany and give her a small smile, Brittany smiles back "Okay."

A few hours later they are all getting ready to go to Callbacks. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn all sit at a booth. Santana leans over and kisses Brittany's cheek "You're beautiful." she whispers in the blonde's ear. Brittany blushes "I love you." she replies. Quinn goes over to the bar to get the group some drinks. "Oh no please don't let Berry drink tonight, I can't deal with a drunk Berry" Santana says looking at Rachel who's about to down a tequila shot. "Hey Santana, I happen to be a very responsible drinker." Santana laughs "No Berry your ass is not responsible, right LadyHummel. We have to carry your clingy ass home every tonight. Maybe you'll hook up with Quinn tonight. You tried to hook up Hummel here last week." Rachel downs the shot "I did no such." "Would you two stop it." Kurt says. "I go through this every time we come here, but Rach just remember you're not my type." They all laugh. A few drinks in Rachel is clingy on to Quinn telling her how pretty she is. Kurt is on stage singing his fifth song of the night. Brittany whispers in Santana's ear "Don't Rachel and Quinn make a cute couple?" Santana giggle "Yeah, they kinda do Britt." Once Kurt is off stage, Santana ask Brittany would she do a duet with her. The two girls walk up to the stage "Hello everybody you guys know me already, this is my girlfriend Britt. She agreed to come up here with me and sing a song with me. This song is very special to us." Santana tells the crowd. The music starts, Santana starts to sing "_Took this love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_", Brittany looks over at Santana a tear falls down her face. She joins in "_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? And can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life? Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know." They both stare at each other like there is no one around them just them Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older I'm getting older too_

_Yes I'm getting older too, so_ they both sing. Santana remember when she chose this song. The song to show her feeling for Brittany._ I've been afraid of changing 'Cause I, I've built my life around you But time makes you bolder Children get older_

_I'm getting older too oh yes I'm getting older too_. Brittany whips a the tears from her eyes. Quinn whispers to Kurt, who crying "So cute." Kurt looks over at Quinn "I know, its romantic. I miss Blaine." Rachel is drunkenly singing along and trying to make out with Quinn. _So, take this love, take it down_

_Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_

_Well well, the landslide will bring you down. _Santana and Brittany finish the song. Both of their eyes are red from crying. Brittany walk over pull Santana into a passionate kiss, "I love you so much." she whimpered. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany "I love you too." They walk over to the booth where Quinn looks like she had enough of Rachel. Can we go I think Rachel had enough she tells the group. "Yeah Britt have an early flight in the morning." They walk out of Callbacks, Santana and Brittany walk closely together their hands intertwined together. They both laugh as Kurt and Quinn deal with a drunk Rachel. Better them than me Santana thinks. When they arrive at the loft Kurt heads to his room and Quinn follows Rachel to her room to help her to bed. "QuiN.. member.. wE id that duet in glee lub." "Yes Rachel" Quinn replies they stumble on to Rachel's bed. Santana pulls Brittany into her room. She capture the blonde's lips with hers.

A/N sorry for the late update. Let me know if Rachel and Quinn should hookup in the next chapter. Al sexy times for Brittana. Brittany would get her sweet lady kisses before she goes back to Lima. Tumblr forever-Stelena-Brittana-Klaine


End file.
